


Late night conversations

by littlefandom



Series: We Can Talk About Everything [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Communication, Developing Relationship, Doctor Magnus Bane, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Magnus Bane, Past Abuse, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Past Relationship(s), Talking, Worried Alec Lightwood, Writer Alec Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: "Magnus feels guilty.He knows he shouldn’t, but he still does.This isn’t his fault. Accidents happen, and as a doctor it’s his job to help and save people’s lives..."An emergency at work forces Magnus to cancel on Alec, the day he was supposed to meet his family. He's sure his boyfriend will be mad. That's always been like this in the past. But Magnus is more than happily surprised, that it's not the reaction he gets from Alec.Or, Magnus learnt from his past relationships that showing his emotions is a sign of weakness. Thankfully, Alec is there to prove him wrong.





	Late night conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My first AU !!!  
> I'm not sure where this came from, but I quite enjoyed writing it. I guess we all need some reassurance sometime… Hope you'll enjoy the read :)

Magnus feels guilty.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he still does.

This isn’t his fault. Accidents happen, and as a doctor it’s his job to help and save people’s lives.

But accidents like this don’t happen every day, and the fate wanted that a truck drove into a bus with forty eight children, nearly pushing it off the highway today. The day when he was supposed to meet Alec’s family…

They’ve been together for almost two months now. It’s still new and fresh, but Magnus feels that there’s just something special about Alexander. The way Magnus’ stomach flips every time he sees him, or like when they kiss, the word seems to stop spinning around them, or when Alec smiles, a smile that could cure more diseases than Magnus ever did.

Magnus will always be thankful for the powers that be, that sent Alec to the ER those two months ago. Or actually, he should be thankful for Jace, Alec’s younger brother, who decided to teach him how to skate. Fortunately, it ended just with a broken wrist for Alec, but for him and Magnus, it was just a start.

Alec has been nothing but sweet. He admitted, that this is one of his first serious relationships, that he’s never been quite open with people. That’s one of the reasons why he became a writer. Closing himself of in his peaceful four walls with his work.  But with Magnus, he just seems to feel free. They talk about everything. Serious or not, they always find a topic they can engulf themselves in, and they ended up staying up all night more than once, because of these late night conversations. But Magnus doesn’t mind, if he had more free time, we would definitely spend it talking with Alexander.

So, it’s been going great.

And today, Magnus needed to cancel on him.

By text.

He didn’t even have the time to call. When the ambulances arrived scene of the accident, it just became hectic. Almost twenty serve injured kids, and twenty more less harmed. Magnus basically hasn’t left the operating room till now, and it’s almost one in the morning.

Alec will be mad, and he has a right to. It took him a lot of effort to set up this meeting, since his parents are very busy lawyers. They barely find time for their children with their schedules. Alec’s younger sister, Isabelle is quite occupied herself, with finishing her studies to become a forensic pathologist. Jace, and Alec’s other younger brother, Max don’t have such wild agendas, but still it was hard to get them all in one place.

Especially to meet Magnus. And he couldn’t show up.

He knows his job is important, and he did save a lot of lives today. But he’s also already been through this, with Camille.

It’s been going good between them too, until Camille decided that being a photo model wasn’t enough. She dreamt big. Fashion weeks in Paris, Milan, Venice… And she made it. It was her element, she just fitted into the fashion word. And who was Magnus to stop her from chasing her dreams.

She started to become less present in New York, and every time she came back, it was just getting worse. She turned cold towards Magnus. The only thing that mattered was her career. Magnus needed to be at her every call, when she was back in the city. She didn’t understand that he also has a job, an important one, which makes him stay late, when such accidents happen. No matter how many lives he saved, or if he was five minutes or five hours late to meet her, she was always mad. She didn’t understand. She didn’t want to.

But he kept coming back.

Until it turned out Camille has been cheating on him with a French model on her trips to Paris.

He could take a lot. Her moods, her coldness. But he couldn’t take infidelity. And he never would, no matter how lovely Camille was at the beginning.

And he knows it’s different with Alec. He’s not Camille. Even comparing these two is an absurdity. Alec has actual interest in his work, could listen to him talking for hours, when with Camille, the only thing she could talk about was herself.

But still, Magnus knows Alec will be mad.

And he was really looking forward to meeting his family. He did meet Jace, briefly at the ER, when he brought Alec in. The way Alexander talks about his siblings is just… he’s so proud and full of love for them. Magnus feels like he already knows them a bit, after all these stories he heard from Alec. Still, to meet them personally, will be a truly different experience.

And if it comes to Alec’s parents… He doesn’t actually speak about them a lot. Just recently he managed to make up some relations with his mother. His father on the other hand… They didn’t really take Alec’s coming out so well, along with his choosing of profession. His parents thought that he will take on the family business and become a lawyer like them, but he decided to take his own path by writing. Although Maryse seems to get back on the right tracks in supporting their son, Robert is a totally different story.

That’s why Alec is so thankful for his siblings and their support, and he just couldn’t wait for Magnus to meet them.

Which sadly, won’t happen today, as planned.

He finally gets to leave the ER, quickly gathering his stuff and heading outside. He needs to call Alec, tell him how sorry he actually is. That he really didn’t want this to happen, but-

As he feels the night air engulfing his body in a pleasant coolness, at the other corner of a parking he spots Alec. He’s leaning against the side of his car, dressed all in black, with his leather jacket on. When he notices Magnus he smiles softly, and gives him a little wave. The doctor quickly makes his way to him.

“Alexander-“ He tries when he reaches him, but Alec interrupts, by pulling him into a kiss.

Magnus immediately relaxes as their lips touch, feeling the tension slightly leaving his body.

“Long day, huh?” Alec asks, as they part from each other, leaving only a few inches of space between them, when he puts his hands on Magnus’ waist.

Magnus just looks back at him and can’t help the soft smile creeping onto his face, when his boyfriend eyes him with concern and affection.

“Yeah, you don’t even know.” He replies, which earns him a chuckle from Alec, and them he settles his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Alec continues to smile at him, and Magnus might have gotten a little lost in beautiful hazel eyes, that he forgot what he was actually about to say.

“Alexander…” He starts again, shaking his head lightly to get back his composure. “I’m so sorry.”

“Magnus-“ Alec tries to interrupt, but regardless, Magnus continues.

“I  just…” He sighs. “I’m so sorry, I really wanted to be there today. It’s not like I-“

“Magnus, I know.” Alec ducks down his head in attempt to make eye contact, which Magnus intentionally avoids, because he knows as soon as he looks him back in the eyes, he’ll get lost again. “It’s fine.”

And then, when Alec’s soft voice rings in his ears, he can’t resist to look back at him.

He doesn’t look mad. At all. He looks concerned, but also content, like he always does when they’re around each other.

“I get it.” Alec says and nods reassuringly.

“But, I am sorry.” Magnus caries on. “You put in so much effort to organise this meeting and I-“

“It’s not your fault.” Alec’s voice is still calm, like he’s trying to convince Magnus about this.

“I know, but-“

“So why are you so sorry?” Alec asks and eyes him curiously, and Magnus loses his ability to speak again, as his boyfriends eyes sweep over him. “Accidents happen. It’s your job. It’s very important.”

Magnus knows all of these things. He’s always been telling himself that, but to hear it from Alec’s mouth, to get the reassurance he was craving to get from his lovers in the past… it feels relieving.

He must have looked at Alec, totally stunned, for quite some time. Alec’s eyes are still not leaving his, like he’s waiting for some kind of a reply, that Magnus is yet to provide.

“I know.” He finally chokes out again, his voice way to quieter than he expected. Muffled by the lump, forming in his throat.

“So, what is it?” Alec asks, clearly noticing his expression.

To be honest, Magnus expected for Alec to be the one who’s more reserved in their relationship. It wouldn’t be a bad thing, since it’s one of the most serious relationships he was ever involved in. But with everyday together Alec surprises him, by how open he is in talking about his feelings. How unafraid he is to show his vulnerability around him.

And Magnus has been always struggling with that. No matter how many relationships he’s been into, he’s still afraid of saying the wrong thing. That the other person might consider him weak and pathetic. He learnt with Camille, that showing your vulnerability is a weakness. The one time he decided not to hide his feeling from her, after one of his first patients died, he ended up being laughed at by her. She said he cares too much, that these people should be nothing to him, just a reason why he’s making money. But Magnus can’t think like that, when there are tragedies happening around him, he can’t just stay unconcerned. Either it’s within his friends or patients. He still forms some kind of connection with them.

After that, he acknowledged not to ever talk to Camille about this again, being too scared to receive the same reaction.

But he isn’t all tough. Things tend to break him, and after Camille, he’s still learning that it’s okay to feel hurt or broken. What’s important is, to get yourself back together.

And every time he manages to do it.

Even though, he hasn’t been in that kind of situation, hasn’t felt broken, since he’s been with Alec, he knows that time will come. And he’s pretty sure Alexander’s reaction will be completely different from Camille’s.

So he takes a deep breath, and begins to explain.

“I just... I cancelled on you.” He states, avoiding Alec’s gaze. “By text, I…” A hollow laugh escapes his mouth. “I didn’t even call you, I-“

“Magnus, I understand-“ Alec tries, but Magnus cuts him off.

“And you’ve never cancelled on me. And I… I didn’t want to do that too, since you’re being so great and… and I know it was hard for you to put this whole thing together, and I guess I just feel guilty, because it took so much of your time, when you obviously have better things to do. And my job just gets like this at times, but you have every right to be mad-“

“Magnus,” Alec states firmly and sighs. “you literally save lives. How could I be mad at you, when you had a valid reason to cancel?”

Magnus looks back at him, seeing the hint of disbelief in his eyes, like Alec can’t just recon that Magnus even considered it as his reaction.

“I would be mad, if you…” Alec picks back up and thinks a little before adding. “I don’t know, if you just chickened out, realised that it might be too soon, and just decided not show up, but Magnus…” He resorts, his hands wandering to cup his face. “I’m not mad. And by all means, you should not feel guilty. Okay?”

Magnus needs to blink a few dozen times to make sure this is real, because no one ever has shown such an understanding to him. And maybe it is a normal thing, maybe Magnus just got caught with the wrong people before, but now, he feels like he’s finally found the right one.

As they stay like this, Magnus still too amazed to reply, mouth hanging slightly open, Alec lets out a chuckle before he says.

“Come here.”

He gathers Magnus close in his arms, and hugs him tightly, dropping a kiss at the top of his head.

“Every job is important at some point.” Alec speaks into his hair. “But yours… you save lives, Magnus.” He repeats. “And believe me, saving a bunch of kids is more than good enough of a reason to cancel on your boyfriend.” He adds with a laugh in his voice.

Magnus pulls back lightly to look at him.

“So you’re… not mad?” He asks uncertainly.

“Magnus,” Alec’s gaze settles on him again. Eyes so honest and full of pure love. “of course I’m not.”

He smiles softly again and creases Magnus’ cheeks lightly.

“It’s just… you’ve never cancelled any of our dates or-“ The doctor starts, and Alec lets out a light laugh.

“Oh, so you wanted me to be the first to cancel?” He asks teasingly and Magnus can’t help but chuckle.

“No.” He states softly. “I’d prefer if we didn’t cancel on each other at all.”

Alec nods and pecks him on the lips lightly.

“You know it’s a bit different with me, right?” He questions after a while and Magnus waits for him to elaborate. “I mean, with my job. I practically work from home, not including the few meetings with my publisher during the month. My schedule is just more flexible.”

“Well, mine tends to be a little…elongate. Considering my shift was supposed to end like six hours ago.”

Alec laughs again, and his hands travel down Magnus’ arms to intertwine their fingers together.

“Come on,” Alec says and tugs at his hand, leading him around the car and opening a door on the passenger’s side. “You’re exhausted. I’m taking you home.” 

“Alexander, you don’t need to. My car is literally there-“ Magnus tries to protest, pointing at his car at the other side of the parking lot.

Alec just shakes his head and guides him to sit in the car.

“Like I said, you’re exhausted. It was probably a very stressful and emotional day, you shouldn’t be driving now. We can come back for your car tomorrow. Now, I’m getting you home.”

“But-“

“No ‘buts’.” Alec states firmly and closes the door, circling the car to a few second later get settled in a driver seat.

Magnus just sighs and lets his head rest against the window, as he catches Alec’s triumphant smile in corner of his eye.

They drive in a comfortable silence for a while. Magnus is content that Alec’s not mad. He scows himself in his mind, for even considering it as Alec’s reaction. But still, he’s bothered with one thing, and since he’s way past hiding from Alec after tonight, he decides to lay it all out.

“Were your parents very mad?” He asks as Alec stops his car at a red light.

“Actually, I thought it would be worse.” He admits and quickly glances at Magnus with a reassuring smile. “In fact, I think they’re pretty impressed, that I’m dating a surgeon.” He adds with a teasing grin. “And you don’t need to worry about Izzy, Jace, and Max. They totally get it.” He puts his hand on Magnus’ thigh in a soothing gesture for a second, before the light turns green and he needs to place his palm back on the stick shift.

“So, how did the dinner turn out?” Magnus questions a bit later.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Alec answers, eyes focused back on the road, but his tone is honest. “I mean, dad didn’t spare me some cutting comments, both about my job and about me being gay.” He sighs heavily. “But mom actually came to my defence this time.”

“That’s great.” Magnus exclaims and sweeps his palm on Alec’s thigh to which he hums in appreciation.

“It is.” He agrees. “We actually had some fun. Dad left earlier, so… yeah it was nice.” He throws another smile at Magnus. “They still can’t wait to meet you.”

Magnus mirrors Alec’s smile, leaning in from his seat to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

“But this time, we make sure I set up a meeting on your day off.” Alec adds with a laugh.

“I guess that would be for the best.” Magnus decides.

His hand still lays on Alec’s thigh, but he doesn’t seem to mind, and neither does Magnus.

“So,” Alec prompts after a while. “Did you manage to take control over the situation at the hospital?” He asks a bit insecurely .

Magnus sometimes notices this about him. That he’s kind of scared to bring up his job, like he might convey some bad memories. And sure, Magnus has those. No matter how long he’s been working as a surgeon, losing his patients will never become easy.

But they still continue to learn stuff about each other. Over the course of the two months, Magnus found out a lot about Alec. That he doesn’t like to be interrupted while he works, even though he’s a New York Times’ bestselling author, he still is very anxious about his writing and that he never shows anyone parts of his work until it’s properly finished.

They keep figuring out stuff about each other every day. And it’s amazing. Such a journey, with the one you’re growing to love, so much.

“Yes, it’s all settled.” Magnus answers as he shakes off of his thoughts a little. “A few kids were still in the surgery while I was leaving, but nothing serious, everything is under control. But I admit, it was a horrible accident.”

“Yeah, I know.” Alec agrees. “I saw on the news.”

Magnus nods and lets out a long exhale.

“We don’t need to talk about it.” Alec’s eyes are focused back on the road when he speaks, his lips forming into a straight line. Magnus can hear the hint of nervousness in his voice. “I mean, your job. If you just want to leave it all behind when you’re out of the hospital, it’s fine. I don’t really know if I should ask you-“

“Alexander,” Magnus starts and rubs Alec’s thigh lightly. “You can ask about anything. The worst that can happened, it that I won’t answer. But I doubt that this would happen. Besides, I love talking to you. I don’t mind involving my job in our conversations.”

“I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or something-“

“You didn’t, really.” Magnus states, a bit more firmly. “We can talk about everything, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Alec seems to relax a little. His hands loosening their hold on the stirring wheel.

The silence fall between them again, both of them sitting with content smiles written on their faces.

“Will you stay at mine’s tonight?” Magnus asks then.

“If you want me to, then yeah, sure.” Alec answers simply.

“Of course I want you to.” Magnus resorts. “Besides, it’s late. I don’t want you to get over to the other side of town all by yourself.”

He’s very aware that Alec is more than capable of taking care of himself, especially with the boxing classes he’s been attending with Jace, but still, Magnus can’t help but worry.

Alec rolls his eyes, but an amused smile is creeping onto his lips.

“Then I’ll stay. You’ve had enough to worry about today.”

Magnus reaches out and kisses him on the cheek again, before speaking.

“Can we stop at the shop?” He asks. “I don’t have any food, and to be honest I’m starving.”

Alec pulls one hand away from the stirring wheel and points swiftly to the back of the car.

“I got food from the Ethiopian place you like so much on my way to the hospital.” Alec states. “I knew you would be hungry after such day.”

Magnus looks back at him, totally amazed again, at  how he managed to get himself such an incredible man. Someone who will take care of him, even when he forgets to take care of himself.

He plans on returning this favour to Alec. As much as he can, for a long time.

“You truly are an angel.” Magnus says, with an pleased grin, never looking away from Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave some kudos and comments if you liked it :) Also let me know if you'd like to see some more stories from this universe, like Magnus actually meeting Alec's family. Drop the suggestons below!


End file.
